Pups and the Holiday Disaster
Present Gen Collab between MidnightCollies and Confetii The Party Pup - Christmas special Summary Even though Fletcher thinks he has been good and helped out all year it turns out that Santa has him on the naughty list. Fletcher is appalled by this and comes up with a devious plan, to sneak up to the North Pole with Chase and his friend, Wess and erase his name off the naughty list and onto the nice one. However while they're there they run into trouble and the three pups may have accidentally ruined Christmas! It's up to Fletcher, Wess and Chase to save the holiday’s for every pup around the world! Characters * Fletcher * Wess * Chase * Marshall * Rubble * Skye * Zuma * Rocky * Ryder * Mindy * Tundra * Santa Claus Story It was a snowy December evening in Adventure Bay, the snow fluttered down from the cloudy, navy sky, coating the whole town in a white sheet. At the lookout, the pups were waiting eagerly for their letters back from Santa. They couldn't wait to find out if they were on the naughty or nice list. "This is so exciting! I can't wait for the mail to get here!" Skye yipped as she back flipped excitedly. Rubble looked to her, nodding his head. "I really hope I'm on the Nice list, I've helped out as best I can all year.. I really want to be on Santa's good side!" He chuckled. Fletcher sat in the TV room alone, flicking through the different channels as the pups jumped around the lookout excitedly. “Wess better get his butt here soon…. Don't know how much of the squealing I can take..” He grunted, faceplanting into a cushion. “Sorry I took so long, I had to do some things.” Wess said running into the room nearly tripping over Fletcher. “Don't put your bean bag right next to the door unless you want me to fall on you.” Wess said and sat down in another beanbag “Has the mail gotten here yet?” “Not yet.” Fletcher sighed and got up using his nose to move his bean bag closer to Wess sitting down again, groaning. “Why can't they get here sooner!” He complained falling back into the chair. Suddenly the doorbell rang. “Who is it?” “It's the mailman!” “Come on let’s go get our letters!” The pups gasped excitedly jumping down the stairs to the door. Wess and Fletcher jumped up excitedly. “Come on! They said the mailman's here!” Fletcher said grabbing Wess. The pup gasped in surprise and followed Fletcher downstairs. “Calm down Fletch, You can wait a few more seconds.” “Nooooo I need to know if I'm on the naughty or nice list!” At that moment, the mailman knocked on the door, all the pups barking happily as he opened to door and passed the sack of letters to Ryder. “Okay pups, one by one now line up.” He said. Quickly, all of the pups got in a line, leaving Fletcher and Wess crammed against the wall at the very end of it. Fletcher growled in frustration, Wess rolling his eyes. After ten minutes long minutes of waiting in line, it was finally Fletcher and Wess’ turns. They eagerly took the letters from Ryder's hands and started to rip the, open. “Woohoo! I'm on the nice list!” Wess cheered happily. Chase walked curiously up to his big brother and his friend. “Congrats Wess!” Chase said, he then turned to Fletcher, his ears were back and he looked a bit upset. “Fletcher? What's wrong?” “He…. He put me on the NAUGHTY LIST?!?!?!” Fletcher yelled furiously, throwing the paper angrily onto the ground and trampling on it. “Well Fletcher… You have been a bit of a jerk this year… Remember when you threw the mayonnaise water balloons at Rocky and the others at his birthday party?” Wess recalled. “There was also the time you filled Rubbles pup house with plastic spiders and the time you put a stuffed clown in Tundra’s vehicle.” Chase added. “Oh pish posh, those are only minor things! Why would I be on the naughty list for that?! Whatever… I'm going home. C’mon Wess you can stay at my house tonight.” Fletcher groaned as he trudged unhappily out the door. Wess rolled his eyes and followed his moping friend, a full night with grumpy Fletcher, boy… This would be fun. Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Stories Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Fanon stories Category:Fanon episodes Category:Episodes Category:Episode Category:Holiday Specials Category:Christmas Specials Category:Christmas Story Category:Stories Category:Story Category:Present gen Category:Fanon Pages Category:Adventure